Amor Em Palavras
by Dreamer Dak
Summary: O que fazer quando a batalha final enfim chega? Harry precisa ouvir seu coração e Hermione lhe explica como. H/Hr. Songfic.


Segundo lugar no I Concurso de Songfics Românticas/Dramáticas do Pumpkin Pie - Romance

N/A: Hááá, demorou pra essa fic sair quando eu estava concorrendo, mas saaiu e me alegrou muito saber que ela também ganhara segundo lugar, só que em outra categoria. **;**

Divirtam-se e baaabem porque nessa song tem NC.

Capa: Até tinha, mas o bagunçou o link. Se quiserem, peçam que mando pro email.

Música: _Listen To Your Heart - D.H.T. (Danger Hardcore Team)_

* * *

"O amor não consiste em olhar um para o outro, mas sim em olhar juntos para a mesma direção"

"_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."**_

E mais uma vez, Hermione refletia.

Estavam há 2 meses morando naquela casa de praia como disfarce, por causa dos rumores de que o Lorde das Trevas havia organizado e enviado seus comensais para o litoral. E desde então nada acontecera. A falta de movimentação no lugar estava se tornando exaustiva e ela começava a pensar que os boatos eram apenas informação falsa, porém, um dia, quando voltavam de uma tarde passada na praia...

**Flashback On**

Harry caminhava na frente pela rua, de bermudão e sem camisa, emburrado e molhado da cabeça aos pés, deixando os cabelos ainda mais arrepiados. Carregava o guarda-sol nos ombros, enquanto Hermione vinha atrás, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e um biquíni com desenhos de nuvens no corpo curvilíneo e igualmente molhado. Prendia a canga na cintura enquanto apressava o passo para acompanhar Harry.

- Ah, Harry, pára de bobeira! – ria ela, enquanto corria para ficar ao lado do amigo.

- Bobeira nada, Hermione! – reclamava ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Você nem notou, mas aquele surfistinha só faltou agarrar você!

A garota riu mais alto, se colocando na frente do moreno.

- Deixa de ser bobo, não foi nada disso, ele apenas estava sendo gentil ao passar protetor solar nas minhas costas, oras! Você tinha sumido na praia, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, então ele perguntou se eu queria ajuda! E você quase o matou!

- Gentil? No meu tempo isso tinha um outro nome, sabia? Algo como 'aproveitador'! Hermione, ele passou a mão em você inteira! – disse ele enraivecido passando a caminhar novamente. – E não exagere, eu não 'quase o matei'.

- Não? Você fez magia involuntária, Harry! Fez o guarda-sol ir direto na testa dele! Ele ainda deve estar desacordado no hospital! – ela achara errado o que ele fez, mas não pôde deixar de rir. Afinal, a cena havia sido cômica.

- Também, você com um biquíni minúsculo! Todos os homens da praia te despiam com os olhos... se é que ainda tem alguma coisa para despir... – ele analisou a bela morena a sua frente dos pés a cabeça e engoliu em seco. "_Todos os homens mesmo, incluindo eu..."_

- O que? – ela indagou surpresa e risonha ao tempo em que Harry virou-se para o lado. – Agora sim, você está completamente louco! Como isso poderia ter acontecido, HarryHH?

Como mágica, um grupinho de rapazes que passavam na rua em direção oposta, se viraram para ela, assobiaram e disseram coisas vulgares.

- Ê trem que pula! – falou um deles, trocando risadinhas com os amigos e dando alguns passos em direção à garota.

Hermione no mesmo segundo correu para junto de Harry, agarrando seu braço livre, enquanto ele colocava o guarda-sol no chão e olhava furioso para o grupinho.

- Como é que é, seu idiota?! – perguntou ele, fulminando o atrevido com os olhos esmeraldinos soltando faíscas de raiva.

O atrevido obviamente notou a enorme irritação do moreno e percebeu que não era páreo para uma briga contra ele, então, gritou desculpas e saiu correndo enquanto seus colegas gargalhavam as suas custas.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione, meio assustada, ainda se segurando em seu braço.

- É disso! É disso que eu estava falando! – ele se acalmou, carregando de novo o guarda-sol e voltando a caminhar, com a amiga em seus calcanhares.

- Desculpe... – a garota disse, constrangida.

Harry olhou para ela, corada e envergonhada e sua consciência pesou: - Não foi nada, Mione. Foi apenas um imbecil, e você sabe que eu sempre estarei por perto para te proteger.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Hermione o olhou com carinho e gratidão.

- Tá bom, mas a partir de hoje você só sai na rua completamente vestida dos pés a cabeça! Com roupas bem largas! Fui claro? – brincou ele, dando um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Certo... mas você também vai ter que se vestir assim! Ou acha que eu não notei aquelas loiras se jogando pra cima de você? Sinceramente, parecia que nunca tinham visto um...

- ...um cara extraordinariamente gostoso? – ele completou por ela, olhando pra cima.

"_Pior que ele tem razão..." _Ela pensou enquanto analisava os músculos dos braços e do tórax do rapaz. Ele era um homem feito aos seus 20 anos, e que homem!

Harry notou que a amiga havia parado de falar e se voltou para ela, encontrando-a com o olhar perdido passeando por ele.

- Viu? Eu sou mesmo muito lindo e gostoso! Até você está babando aí! – brincou ele, enquanto ria e se preparava para correr.

- Quê? Ah, seu convencido! – tentou socá-lo no braço, mas ele era muito mais ágil do que a morena.

Chegaram rindo em casa, quando notaram uma carta em cima da mesa.

- O que é isso? – indagou Harry ao mesmo tempo em que virava a carta e lia para quem era endereçada. – Harry Potter. Tem a letra de Dumbledore!

- Abra! - ela se sentou no sofá, interessada.

Em seguida, o que viu foi o rosto do amigo se tornar pálido e ele retesar o queixo.

- É de Dumbledore mesmo... Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts para dar uma mensagem pessoalmente, e a mensagem é que... ele quer uma luta final...

Foi a vez de Hermione empalidecer e gaguejar: - Luta final?

- Sim, por isso ele veio pra esse lado do litoral... Para ser o palco do fim de um de nós... – ele respondeu, ponderando.

"_Enfim Harry vai lutar contra Voldemort, e desta vez é decisivo... Harry... Harry... Harry!"_

E então Hermione desmaiou.

**Flashback Off**

E desde então, Harry saia cedinho de casa com alguns membros da Ordem e só voltava bem a noite. Nas poucas vezes em que Hermione o via, ele sorria para ela, como para passar segurança. A garota percebia que essa segurança era falsa, que seu sorriso não era sincero, que ele sentia muito medo mas se mantinha forte para tranqüilizá-la.

Ela lia seus sentimentos em seus olhos, ele estava triste e sério, preocupado com o futuro. Nem a chegada dos Weasley e de toda a Ordem, conseguiu animá-lo. Ele construiu um amor muito forte por todos os seus amigos, mas tanto treinamento, tanta dedicação a isso, dedicação a se preparar para protegê-los, o afastava deles. O sentimento que vivia quando estava com aquelas pessoas especiais para si era seu céu, e assim não se sentia solitário, mas com a proximidade de uma batalha definitiva, ele sentia seu céu escurecer.

Certa madrugada, Hermione voltava da cozinha com um copo d'água em mãos, ia para seu quarto quando passou em frente ao quarto de Harry, olhou pela porta entreaberta e o encontrou deitado na cama, olhando diretamente para ela.

- Oi, Mione... – murmurou ele, o rosto meio ocultado pelo travesseiro.

Ela entrou no quarto e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se em seguida. O rapaz virou-se para ela, ainda deitado, abraçado com o edredom, usando apenas a calça do pijama.

- Olá, Harry... – bebeu um gole da água e continuou: - Porque não está dormindo? Precisa descansar...

Ele deu uma risadinha nervosa e reparou:

- Você também não está dormindo, notou?

- Eu senti sede e fui buscar um copo d'água... Você é quem parece que está há horas rolando de um lado pro outro.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Bom... Eu não consegui dormir...

- Está preocupado, eu sei. Mas o que eu não sei é porque não se abre mais para mim... O que mudou, Harry? Não sou mais sua amiga?

- É claro que é minha amiga! É a melhor! – ele disse, sentando-se na cama. – Nada mudou, só que...

- O que?

- Eu não queria te deixar nervosa... Você já recebeu um peso que não lhe pertence quando contei sobre a profecia. Eu queria te poupar.

Ela voltou os olhos para ele, com expressão triste.

- Harry, entenda. Se eu insisto para que você me conte seus problemas, é porque quero te ajudar. Quero aliviar sua angústia. Porque quero cuidar de você. Porque te gosto demais e faria tudo por você!

- Ah, Hermione... Tenho tanto medo! Não medo de morrer, mas... medo de falhar. Medo de não conseguir cumprir meu objetivo! De fracassar e não conseguir proteger vocês!

Hermione encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e o puxou para si. Harry deitou a cabeça em seu colo e ela o apertou com um dos braços, enquanto usava o outro para acariciar seu cabelo.

- Você não vai fracassar, Harry. Você é a melhor pessoa que conheço. Pense um pouco mais em si próprio. – a morena sussurrou, ao tempo em que ele fechava os olhos, e então começou a cantar baixinho...

"_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."**_

Harry ouvia atentamente, de olhos fechados, buscando entender o que a amiga queria dizer com a música. Já Hermione cantava com voz melodiosa, tentando mostrar seus sentimentos, fazê-lo compreender que para vencer, precisa lutar com o coração. Não basta treinar o corpo e a mente, e esquecer-se das emoções.

"_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams."**_

Ele pensava se valia a pena tanto esforço, estava perdendo a melhor época da vida com uma guerra a qual não entrou por escolha própria. Estava fadado a lutar nela a partir do instante em que fora marcado com aquela cicatriz pela pessoa com a qual agora, tinha de duelar. Lutar para salvar não só a sua vida, mas como a de todo mundo bruxo.

Um fardo bem grande para alguém tão jovem, embora Harry não reclamasse dos treinos, das abdicações, dos momentos de dúvida, do medo...

Não reclamava, pois sabia que tinha apoio, que todos que estavam lá junto dele vieram para ajudá-lo, e que nenhum deles hesitaria em arriscar sua vida em prol disso.

Nem parecia que há alguns anos atrás, ele mesmo estava em Hogwarts, estudando, jogando quadribol, como se nada na vida o preocupasse. Viveu tantos momentos preciosos e felizes naquele castelo, com amigos, aventuras, diversões... Hoje, esses momentos parecem lembranças de um sonho. Nada é o que parece ser.

"_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard.**_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder than the wind."**_

Harry abriu os olhos e virou-se para Hermione, quando ela parou de cantar.

As vozes do seu coração queriam ser ouvidas. Tinha tanta coisa que queria poder dizer, mas não encontrava as palavras. Queria agradecer, queria consolar, queria poder lhe dizer o que sente, mas não sabia como.

- Bom, acho que você já está melhor... – disse a garota, observando o amigo deitado em seu colo.

Harry se levantou e permaneceu olhando fixamente para a morena.

- Vou indo dormir, então. Boa noite, Harry!

Ela pegou o copo e bebeu mais um gole de água. Harry reparou uma gota ainda em seus lábios, e quase hipnotizado se inclinou para Hermione, capturando sua boca em um beijo urgente e doce. Ela não esperava por isso, mas fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo com vontade.

- Fica aqui... – ele gemeu ao término do beijo. – Quero você comigo esta noite...

Hermione se sobressaltou, escarlate de vergonha.

- Harry, acho que... você está confundindo as coisas... somos ami... – foi calada com um beijo.

- Não estou confundindo nada, Mione. – disse ele, unindo suas testas. - Estou tentando te mostrar... o que eu sinto por você...

As palavras de Harry ressoaram na mente de Hermione como o eco de um gongo. _"O que ele sente por mim...?! Será... será que ele sente por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele?"_

- Olha... olha como eu fico com você... – ele falou, segurando a mão da garota e a trazendo até seu peito, fazendo-a sentir os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, que batia tão forte como o dela.

Hermione o presenteou com um leve sorriso terno e o abraçou firmemente.

- Eu sei! Eu também me sinto assim...

No abraço, ele pôde sentir o coração dela pulsar rápido, assim como sentiu a respiração descompassada dela em seu pescoço.

- Eu quero... – ela fechou os olhos. – Eu quero passar a noite com você...

Harry prendeu a respiração, não imaginava que ela fosse aceitar, propôs mais por impulso. Ele já tinha experiência no assunto, mas Hermione não.

- Você quer? – perguntou, ainda abraçado a ela. – Mione, eu posso esperar quanto tempo você precisar...

Separou-se dela um pouco, para poder olhar em seus olhos, e o que viu o deixou atordoado: Ela tinha um olhar tão seguro, tão cheio de carinho, de amor inocente. Um sentimento tão puro que fazia seus olhos brilharem. Ela estava certa do que queria e ele faria com que ela não se arrependesse dessa decisão.

Sorrindo afetuosamente, ele se inclinou novamente sobre a garota, beijando-a nos lábios lentamente. Ela correspondeu ao beijo timidamente no começo, mas logo se tornou mais participativa, entrelaçando suas mãos pela nuca do moreno.

Conforme se deitava sobre Hermione, Harry pensava no quanto a amava, o quanto queria fazê-la feliz. Seria o mais delicado possível nessa noite inesquecível.

Segurou os braços dela acima de sua cabeça e se dedicou a mordiscar sua orelha. Da orelha, passou a beijar o pescoço, passando a língua e provocando arrepios na morena.

Hermione havia fechado os olhos e se deixava acariciar. Ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a fortemente contra seu corpo ao tempo em que deslizava as mãos levemente por seu corpo, passando pela cintura, quadris e coxas, segurando-a e levantando seu joelho, para maior proximidade.

Hermione gemeu à base de seu ouvido, sem conseguir se conter, ele se excitou ainda mais, beijando seus ombros, um depois do outro, e baixando-lhe a camisola, a qual já se encontrava quase totalmente erguida.

Hermione desceu as mãos da nuca dele para seu tórax, admirando os músculos definidos, tateando, descobrindo. Harry se sentiu extasiado quando percebeu que, com mãos trêmulas, Hermione foi baixando, polegada a polegada, sua calça do pijama.

Vendo isso como um encorajamento, ele desceu suas mãos até a única peça de roupa restante, baixando-a e retirando-a devagar, fazendo Hermione endurecer os músculos, tensa. O rapaz notou seu nervosismo e para tranqüilizá-la subiu os lábios por seu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando, até chegar à boca e beijá-la profunda e ritmadamente, uma pequena insinuação do que faria depois. Ela se acalmou e o beijo lento a deixou zonza. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que algum dia beijaria o amigo ou que ele tivesse um beijo tão bom e envolvente. Já ele, sempre se contentou em imaginar o gosto doce que os lábios da amiga tinham.

Ela o abraçou, deixando-o sentir os seios macios colados ao seu peito. Ele gemeu alto, passeando suas mãos pelas costas da garota, alisando a pele quente. Hesitando, ele baixou as mãos até os seios de Hermione, arfando enquanto os acariciava com capricho.

Hermione via estrelas, enlaçou o pescoço de Harry, mordendo os lábios para se controlar. Ele notou-a pronta para a parte final, e separou-se um momento para olhá-la e perguntar:

- Tem certeza? Mione, eu te quero tanto, mas por você eu seria paciente...

Ela, com um sorriso lânguido, tocou com os dedos os lábios do moreno, silenciando-o.

- Eu também te quero. Muito! E tenho certeza que esse é o melhor momento para isso... Estou com você, então sei que é a hora.

As palavras de Hermione foram um relaxante poderoso, e Harry se sentiu como o homem mais feliz do planeta. Beijou-a com fervor, demonstrando o tanto que a prezava. Hermione instintivamente separou as pernas, dando passagem para que o corpo de Harry se aconchegasse entre elas.

Com delicadeza, ele a tomou suavemente, aos poucos, com extremo cuidado, como se lidasse com um vaso de cristal, muito raro e frágil. Hermione fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo, foi sentindo uma dor um pouco incômoda conforme Harry aprofundava-se em seu corpo. O prazer logo substituiu a dor, fazendo-a gemer ao mesmo tempo em que o ritmo das investidas aumentava. Lançou as mãos às costas de Harry, arranhando-as levemente enquanto passava as pernas em torno do seu quadril, cedendo espaço para ele. Uma espécie de grunhido rouco saiu alto da garganta de Harry, ele se dedicava a proporcionar as sensações que faziam Hermione murmurar sons ininteligíveis e se contorcer, arqueando o corpo em direção ao causador de seu deleite.

- Harry!! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões, sem conseguir refrear a onda avassaladora que sacudia seu corpo. – Eu te amo!!

Ao ouvir essa pequena frase, o coração do moreno se inundou de sincera felicidade. Baixou a cabeça, beijando-a doce e ardentemente nos lábios, transmitindo todo o amor que guardava em si. Ambos alcançaram o ápice juntos, gritando ao mesmo tempo. Ele deitou-se sobre a morena levemente, suado e exausto. Hermione trêmula, de olhos fechados abraçava Harry com necessidade. Arfando, compartilharam um sorriso e um olhar terno antes de virarem-se, para que a garota repousasse a cabeça sobre o peito nu do amigo. Caíram em sono brando logo em seguida.

"_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"**_

O sol batendo em seu rosto a fez acordar. Hermione remexeu-se na cama, espreguiçando o corpo e rolando pro lado. Ué, desde quando havia algum outro corpo além do seu em sua cama?

Abriu os olhos apressadamente, vasculhando ao redor com os olhos. Definitivamente, este não era seu quarto. Fitou o espaço a seu lado, vendo uma massa de cabelos muito negros e bagunçados, que emolduravam o rosto tranqüilo de Harry. Ele, como sentindo o olhar da morena sobre si, virou-se de bruços, ainda adormecido. Hermione percebeu o tronco despido do amigo, fazendo-a lembrar-se de sua própria nudez, corando.

Havia mesmo passado a noite com Harry, e não se arrependera.

Puxou os lençóis para cobrir o busto e olhou na direção da janela, o sol ainda não havia nascido, embora houvesse sinais de que isso não demoraria a acontecer.

- Bom dia...

Ouviu uma voz grave que chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a virar-se para o amigo que se apoiava no cotovelo, com os olhos fixos nela. Olhos esses que perscrutavam o volume que o corpo da garota formava no lençol, com um sorriso sereno.

- Ah... Bom dia... Harry. – disse com um sorriso tímido, as bochechas vermelhas pelo olhar fixo do outro.

Ele riu levemente, erguendo-se e inclinando-se para Hermione, segurando seu rosto enquanto beijava-a com lentidão.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Mione. Eu já te conhecia bem demais, antes mesmo de me apaixonar por você...

Hermione paralisou. Então ele estava realmente apaixonado por ela!

- Ah, Harry! – disse, esquecendo os pudores e jogando-se em cima dele para um abraço apertado e inocente.

Ele sorriu ao tempo em que fechava os olhos e afagava as costas da amiga, numa carícia reconfortante. Afundou o rosto em seu cabelo ondulado, aspirando o perfume que as mechas castanhas tinham. Ergueu apenas os olhos, virando-os para a janela. Uma idéia inesperada cruzou sua mente.

- Vem, Mione! Tem um momento que eu quero muito passar contigo. – disse, levantando-se da cama e vestindo a calça do pijama.

Com um pulo, Hermione saiu da cama, enrolada no lençol para conter o frio matinal. Pegou a camisola que se encontrava jogada ao chão e vestiu-a rapidamente.

- Um momento? O quê vamos fazer?

O sorriso confiante e misterioso que Harry lhe lançou, a deixou preocupada.

- Vem! Vamos lá pra fora.

- Fora da casa? Assim? – ela indagou, estupefata.

O moreno a segurou pela mão e puxando-a seguiu para a porta de saída.

- Exatamente.

No momento em que sentiu a maresia esvoaçar seus cabelos, Hermione se abraçou, contendo o frio. Harry notou sua atitude, e se colocando em suas costas, abraçou-a protetoramente, apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Olhe para lá, Hermione. Não é lindo? – disse, levantando um braço, apontando para frente.

Um sol flamejante despontava no horizonte, cobrindo a tudo com uma luz alaranjada, que aos poucos alcançava lugares mais longínquos da praia. Mar e Sol pareciam se beijar. Uma visão sublime.

- É... incrível... – Hermione parecia enfeitiçada pelo quadro que se formava a sua frente. Nunca havia parado para ver o nascer do sol.

- A cada dia que passa... penso que é um dia mais próximo daquele em que definirei todo o futuro da nossa geração... É uma pressão tão grande, Mi. – ele confessou, deitando a testa em seu ombro por um momento. – Não sei bem o que fazer...

Hermione sorriu infeliz, tinha tanto medo por Harry. Queria tanto o bem dele.

- Você saberá, Harry. Na hora, você saberá...

Ergueu o braço, ainda na frente de Harry, até o lado do rosto do amigo, acariciando suavemente.

- Não sei como sei, mas eu sinto que você vai conseguir. Meu coração me diz isso! E também, eu estarei lá com você.

- Eu não queria que você fosse. É perigoso! Mas sei que você não aceitará ficar de fora. – O grifinório apoiou sua mão livre sobre a mão de Hermione. – Hermione, você pode estar do meu lado a todo o momento, mas no duelo final serei apenas eu contra ele...

Ela virou o rosto para trás, analisando-lhe as feições tristes.

- Está enganado, eu estarei lá, sim.

Desenlaçando-se do abraço momentaneamente, Hermione virou-se completamente para Harry, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, admirando o verde vivo. Em seguida, levou as mãos à nuca, retirando um colar de pequenas contas de cor perolada.

- Seu colar...? – Harry murmurou, vendo-a remover o colar do pescoço fino.

- Você... não estará sozinho, porque eu e todos que também te amam estarão lá contigo!

Passou o colar pelo pescoço do atônito amigo, que observava, estático.

- Hermione, esse colar...

- Ele representa nosso apoio incondicional a você, Harry. Cada conta desse colar é um de nós, sempre com você!

Com a ponta dos dedos, Harry ergueu o colar, para observá-lo melhor. Depois virou seu olhar para a garota a sua frente, que o olhava com seus olhos cor de chocolate enternecidos, com os cílios molhados pela emoção.

Ele sorriu um sorriso brilhante, mais radiante que os raios que sol que já lhe alcançavam o rosto.

- Ah, Hermione... – abraçou-a, uma mão nos cabelos, outra na cintura, a comprimindo contra si com desespero. – Eu te amo!

Hermione sorriu feliz e enlaçou seu pescoço, beijando-o profundamente nos lábios, para depois virar-se para frente e contemplar, abraçada ao homem amado, o término de um estonteante espetáculo. O nascer do sol sempre tinha o significado de um novo e promissor começo.

"_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before... **_

_**you tell him goodbye."**_

Harry alcançou seu objetivo. Derrotou Voldemort e trouxe paz ao mundo bruxo. Hoje é aclamado como herói. Casou-se com Hermione, e transformou seus sonhos em realidade.

Ao voltar àquela praia com a morena, depois que a guerra teve fim, Harry e Hermione fizeram um castelo de areia e tiraram uma foto, ao fundo do retrato, o sol nascia. Aquela foto com aquele castelo representa muita coisa e ficou emoldurada como um quadro na casa da família. É como o reino que Harry conseguiu construir, as coisas boas que conquistou com Hermione. O castelo dos sonhos que sempre alimentou.

E ele apenas ouviu seu coração quando este o chamou. Seu coração dizia para acreditar em si mesmo e nas pessoas que ama.

FIM!

_Com carinho,_

**_Dak_**


End file.
